


源氏 (Genji)

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Genji is NOT a slut (LOLxD), Genzo is life, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Shimada Incest, Shimadacest, Smut, Top Genji Shimada, fast burn, maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Genji comes back home earlier than usual and his life changes forever.





	源氏 (Genji)

**Author's Note:**

> This story features Hanzo and Genji Shimada in an incestuous relationship, if you don't like that, please don't read!
> 
> There is a Glosary at the end for all the Japanese words.

The cold breeze brushing his face is like a blessing to the dizziness and nausea Genji suffers after a night of excesses. He steps out of the car and trips in the gravel path, but a steady hand secures his elbow and prevents him from falling face down. He unapologetically thanks the driver for his help though he is aware his job is to take him safely to the family residence. There is no warmth or care in the gesture, but he expresses his gratitude anyway.

Being a Shimada is lonely, Genji has realized this in his twenty years of life. Endless servants and opportunists are everything he has known. Even though he gets away from his responsibilities most of the time, since his father has a soft spot for him, and he enjoys the company of many meaningless friends; he is alone in the world if it weren’t for Hanzo. Genji stumbles again half-way to the front door and has to lean on a cherry tree to balance himself. The bile comes up his throat and Genji empties his stomach at his feet.

“ _Kuso_ ,” Genji curses and spits several times cursing the bitter and unpleasant aftertaste in his mouth.

He hates this part. Genji likes to go out, let loose, dance and sweat on the pubs he frequently hangs around. Drinking is a habit, puts his mind to rest and forgets about his own name. He goes around with people that like what he likes and he can get a good fuck or a decent blow in the bathroom most nights. He also indulges himself in whatever substance his friends acquire that night-with his money- but tonight he has overstepped. Usually, it is almost dawn when he comes back home but it is nearly 3 AM and he is wasted and ready to sleep until noon.

Genji knows the house and its secret hideaways all too well even drunk and disoriented as he is. Call it survival. He makes a quick stop at the kitchen and finds the housekeeper there nursing a cup of tea. She asks if the young master needs something at which Genji snorts. What he needs is not to feel as though the world is nothing more than stumbling from one lover to another without shame or love or pass out drunk to avoid reality. It all seems meaningless.

The water of the sink is cold, and he washes his mouth on the stream before he drinks avidly from it. Naughty drops of water run down his chin and neck, soaking his shirt, but he doesn’t care. Genji takes a deep breath and cleans his mouth with his hand before heading to his room.

The corridors conceal his presence though there is not a soul wandering around the house at these wee hours of the night. He makes a second stop at the bathroom near his room, the one he shares with Hanzo, and relieves himself. The mirror grants him with an image he’d rather not see often. His eyes are red and dull, dark circles underneath, mussed greenish hair that he decides looks sexy on him, and hickeys on his neck. The image of a good night out, or despair, in this case. Black roots are starting to show, which he will take care of, eventually.

Genji dismisses the thoughts rambling his mind. He somewhat is a sad drunk all dull and sullen about the past and his unknown future. Sometimes he wishes he was Hanzo. All his life sorted out, his destiny written in stone, and his father taking his hand at every step of the way; then Genji remembers the grueling training, the hours studying, mastering martial arts, kyudo, aikido, kendo, and he pities him.

 _Sparrow_ , his nickname; something innocent that reflects his freedom and curses his brother’s in one stupid pet name. Hanzo has no nicknames, no pet names, no loving words, just the order to achieve perfection in anything he does. But to Genji, Hanzo is a dragon, strong and powerful, determined and entrancing. Hanzo is everything he won’t be, and yet the golden cage strangles only one of them.

He turns off the light of the bathroom and goes to his room embraced once more in the darkness of the night. Genji decides with a half-smile that he should spend more time with Hanzo, maybe resume his archery training -which will bring endless joy to his father-or perhaps, he thinks and laughs internally, take Hanzo out for a crazy night.

Genji doesn’t turn the light of his room on, doesn’t need to, and strips slowly. His futon is ready, thank god to the dutiful maidens, and he discards his stinky clothes in a corner and stretches his back and arms like a lazy cat. He is feeling more like himself after the walk in the cold and the convenient hydration. The shoji that connects to Hanzo’s room is partially open, but this is not strange. They’d been sharing the room since they were kids and they never got used to being completely alone, so there is a non-written policy about leaving the shoji open if someone needed company.

A sweet smile spreads on Genji’s face when he remembers those times when he and Hanzo slept together more often than not. They’d stay awake talking, telling stories or old dreams about dragons, but since a couple of months ago, Hanzo stopped coming to his bed and just leaving the door open, probably tired of Genji coming to bed later every night. He invaded his bed once or twice, but his anija seemed more upset and unsettled than pleased, so Genji stopped.

Genji realizes he is standing in the middle of his room, in the dark, thinking about Hanzo, and he goes to close the shoji. The last thing he wants is to wake up at 5 AM when Hanzo reminds the sun it has to rise. But as soon as he is kneeling in front of the sliding door he hears it.

Whimpers. Faint noises he could not identify at first, but easily recognizable after a few seconds. His eyes open wide, and he covers his mouth with a quick hand to prevent the chuckle coming out his mouth. Hanzo is having a _good time_ and -oh god- Genji thought his brother had no desire or sex life whatsoever, apparently, he does.

Genji can’t help it. He is still mildly intoxicated with the alcohol rushing through his veins, and he wants to take a look as the little brat he is. In fact, he even considers the possibility of interrupting Hanzo, making him all flustered and embarrassed and hold it against him for the rest of his life. Genji loves pissing his onii-san off, and this is a priceless opportunity. So, he risks a peek through the crack on the shoji, careful not to make any sound or harsh movement, and then he takes a good sidelong at Hanzo.

 _Fuck_.

In the haze of the moment, Genji didn't really think this through. What was he expecting to see or find? Maybe Hanzo jerking himself off under the sheets, the covers concealing poorly the movement underneath? Perhaps his brother touching himself uncovered, lying on the futon? With someone else? But Genji definitely did not expected what he is seeing. Much less feel the red come up his cheeks and the top of his ears by the beautiful images his brother is planting in his mind.

Hanzo is lying on his back, the light coming from outside and seeping through the translucent shoji is enough combined with his eyes used to the darkness already. Genji has a perfect view of what’s happening. Hanzo is hooking one of his legs with an arm and his thigh so close to his body he could kiss his knee if he wanted. The other leg sprawled to a side while his left hand works a dildo up his ass with a smart, well-trained movement of the wrist.

Genji covers his mouth again, even if he knows he won’t be able to produce any sound right now, but he cannot stop staring. Hanzo looks gorgeous, beautiful, enrapturing, he has never seen something like this in his life. He should step back, give him some privacy and let it be, try to forget -Genji won’t forget- but he can’t. He’s frozen there, kneeling on the floor, leaning forward on his clammy hands, attracted to Hanzo like a moth to the light.

Now he puts a face to those noises and they don’t elicit a chuckle anymore. Instead, they curl up his stomach nice and warm. Hanzo moans -Genji dies- and pulls the dildo almost all the way out to push it back inside slowly and keep his pace. His hair is loose, black locks tousled over the pillow. Genji wishes he could see better because he bets his brother is red and blushed like he gets after his training sessions. So pretty.

Hanzo isn’t even touching himself, and Genji bites harshly his lip until he almost draws blood when he realizes how beautiful it is. Round, thick, not too long, but beautifully shaped. Stands firmly against his stomach and it must be leaking badly on his navel. It is perfect.

A pang of guiltiness strikes Genji at being shamelessly inspecting his brother like this, the thoughts startling his mind, the things he won’t be able to unsee and the uncomfortable swell in his groin, a telltale of the jutting erection underneath. He is getting a full hard on watching Hanzo and tries to talk himself out of it, but it isn’t working, the blood isn’t reaching his brain anymore.

He decides he has to leave before Hanzo feels his eyes on him. Get in the bed fast and quietly and fall asleep. But then Hanzo repositions himself. He moans and whimpers deliciously and Genji’s ears drink it all up and print the sounds in his brain mischievously. Hanzo rolls to a side and stands on his four for a moment, the dildo trapped wonderfully in his ass while he presses his face on the pillow. And fuck if Genji’s heart doesn’t skip a beat at that.

Hanzo doesn’t care his onyx hair gets in the way and messes around his face. He lifts his butt in the air, his left hand bent at an awkward angle resumes his previous task while the right sneaks below his stomach and wraps itself around his hard cock.

Genji swallows a lump in his throat, and brushes his own erection with a thumb at the sight, the precum already soaking his underwear. There is no going back. Hanzo’s noises are shameless and genuine, and so are the ones the dildo does in his ass at the excess lube which turns him on badly too. Hanzo’s movements are now frantic and less controlled than before, and he buries his face in the pillow while he rocks his hips and thrust into his hand while he fucks himself back into the device.

The time slows down, Genji thinks, because he is witnessing the sexiest thing he has ever seen or imagined, and it is stirring him up so much he feels his loins burn at the sight. His brother is the pure image of seriousness, always has been. He has never seen him interested or flustered by anyone in his life and now he is there, perfect, enjoying the plain sinful pleasures like any other mortal. No, not like any other. Like Hanzo. Genji wants to be angry at how perfect his brother is at everything. He has to excel even while he fucks himself with a sex toy.

Genji always thought his brother was pretty, gorgeous and oblivious to his own natural beauty. His black long hair suits him to perfection, his muscles, developed with years of training, stand out in his body. Hanzo’s face is unreadable and impenetrable, but Genji has seen him smile and the rare occurrence of the fact makes it even more precious when it does. Hanzo is a little short, yes, but he makes up for it. And now Genji knows Hanzo has the most perfect cock he has ever seen, sucked or fucked.

Hanzo’s hips lose control, he fucks his hand faster, erratic, in short thrusts, and Genji knows he is close and wants to see it. He can’t stop looking now because he needs an end for the bedazzling scene he is witnessing even if he is stealing his brother’s privacy and possibly pride, knowing Hanzo.

“Genji…” a whisper, a moan, a whine, a wail, the last syllable of an orgasm. His name. Genji.

He feels called out at first, perhaps Hanzo has discovered him and… no. He bites his knuckles and his eyes open so wide they are dried out at how long he has held without blinking. His name. Hanzo has said his name in the middle of his orgasm. He has misheard. This is not possible.

“Genji, Genji… ahh,” murmurs, muffled by the pillow but ones he can perfectly hear in the emptiness of the night.

Hanzo stops and collapses face down on the mattress. Genji crawls backward on the floor until the shoji covers him completely. There is no way he would let Hanzo see him like this, then he chuckles at his own thought inwardly. He has just seen his brother masturbate saying his name, and _he_ is the one scared of being embarrassed for watching.

Genji gets inside the protective layers of his futon, pretending to be asleep and ignoring the throbbing cock still trapped in his boxers. He has not processed what has just happened, but he is smiling, not making fun of Hanzo, it is not funny it is… he doesn’t know. Genji is happy. Happier than he has ever been in a very long time, and he grins in the dark staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open still unable to close them.

His hand goes on his own free will and slides under his boxers to grip tightly his cock, and Genji has to suppress a loud moan at that. He bites his forearm to muffle his needy noises while he jerks himself off. It is fast and hard, ungentle and wet. Hanzo is in the other room in the aftertaste of his orgasm, and it makes Genji come so fast he is even embarrassed but pleased, so very pleased he doesn’t care about the ruined underwear or the uncomfortable sticky feeling because he falls asleep with a smile.

Right before the slumber gets the better of him Genji snorts in the darkness and rolls to a side. He has just rubbed one off thinking about Hanzo and it has been the most intense sexual experience of his life. _He said my name_ , he thinks. _My name…_ _anija_ _…_

»»------------------------««

 

Genji doesn’t want to wake up and realize it has been all a dream. _Genji_. That was not a dream. It was real. The noises he heard were real. Hanzo was very real. He stretches on the bed, and opens his lids, the light burns and Genji rubs his eyes and complains. Hangover is making a dent in him and he can sense a headache forming at his temples.

In need of a shower, Genji kicks the covers and sits. The half-opened shoji is exactly how he left it last night and a shudder runs through his spine at the memories. He is hard again when the images of Hanzo display in his brain one after the other, but he ignores it and heads quickly to the bathroom.

Genji stands under the stream of water, sober, finally, and tries to process what happened last night. Well, he jerks off again thinking about Hanzo and then he thinks about it with a clear mind, one could say. His brother was having more than a good time last night, and he watched him shamelessly while he… well, Genji tries not to go into that again and sin twice in a single morning shower.

Hanzo said his name. Probably he assumed Genji wouldn’t come back home until early in the dawn and thought the room was all to himself. That makes sense, not the part where Hanzo had said his name, but the _other_ part. He is frustrated and confused and turns the water off. Food. He needs food.

“Ohio, Genji,” Hanzo says distractedly without lifting his eyes from the newspaper. What twenty-three years old reads the news? Hanzo does. Every day at lunch because he is too busy in the morning and starts his training very early.

“Ohio, onii-san,” Genji says without thinking and Hanzo arches an eyebrow at him. “Can’t I call you onii-san or what?” Genji snarls. Well, one thing he can tell is that Hanzo has no idea about last night because he is as smug as ever, and a bit of an asshole.

“If you want to act like a kid that can’t even wake up  before lunch,” Hanzo says and exhales. “Suit yourself.”

“Very well, aniue.”

He has used the noble title for the older brother to piss him off. Genji only calls him that ironically on purpose, and Hanzo knows it, but he grants him a half-smile instead and doesn’t seem offended at all. So much of his father is rubbing off on Hanzo and Genji wrinkles his nose at that.

Genji loves his father, respects him, but they don’t always see eye to eye. Sojiro treats Hanzo so coldly compared to him that it makes him angry most of the time. And since their mother died, it’s gotten worse. It all started then, Hanzo isolated himself from everyone and kept his distance, but Genji seemed the only one he trusted and shared his free time with.

The miso soup is too hot and burns his lips so Genji blows while he watches Hanzo attentively. Now that he thinks about it, his brother has no friends and he really doesn’t speak to anyone but him, or his father, or the subordinates. Genji blushes when Hanzo tucks his hair behind his ear and he finds it cute, but then he remembers how his hair invaded his face last night over the pillow and he sips again at the hot soup to punish the thought.

Hanzo had friends, Genji remembers them, maybe not true friends, but they used to go out and he can’t pinpoint exactly the day Hanzo stopped. They busy their days around the family castle and Genji didn’t realize that while he is living outside Hanzo is trapped here training or working with his father.

He takes another mouthful of rice and stares at the food in front of him. Perhaps they do need to spend more time together to figure out this mess. Perhaps he can catch Hanzo again like last night. Genji licks his lips distractedly and wolfs down the food now with a half-smile on his face more lascivious than he would’ve wanted.

“What did you do?” Hanzo says curtly and narrows his eyes glancing at Genji’s forearm.

Genji looks at the recent purple bruise on his left forearm and has a coughing fit all of a sudden. He reaches for a glass of water and empties it quickly in front of Hanzo’s watchful sight, still waiting for an answer.

“Nothing,” Genji says, his voice raspy, but Hanzo is not buying it.

“Did someone bit you?” Hanzo says and Genji spots an angry spark in his dark pupils. Hanzo takes his arm across the table to inspect the wound but Genji squirms out of his hold and hides the arm under the table.

“I hit myself with a door at the club last night, really, anija,” Genji says and rubs his neck distractedly, hoping that it will end the discussion.

“Hm,” Hanzo says and keeps reading. “You are acting weird.”

“Why don’t I join you at your aikido training today?” Genji suggests with an enthusiastic smile.

“You are acting very weird, Genji,” Hanzo says but then he sees the familiar twitch on the corner of his lip that he has learned to identify as a smile over the years. “Very well.”

 

Training with Hanzo. That was a bad idea, Genji curses and can only really blame himself for it. He forgot how methodical and ruthless his brother is. Perfectionist, as he likes to call himself, but to Genji, clearly untrained by his laziness and lack of interest in any sport besides drinking contests, this is a challenge.

“Try to keep up,” Hanzo says with a smug smile that Genji wants to erase from his face.

Genji is sweating profusely, his brother’s insistence on wearing a hakama and traditional clothing to train isn’t helping either. If Hanzo was worried about the bruise on his arm, he is definitely collecting a few more along his whole butt and back at how many times he has fallen right into the tatami.

“I’m trying,” Genji says, breathless.

Despite the hangover punishing his queasy stomach and the persistent headache, Genji is trying his best. He remembers his past training when they were children and a tutor instructed them in the art of aikido. How sweet was Hanzo as a kid, a wide clean smile on his face, a hearty laugh and how his cheeks burned bright pink when he was happy.

There is no trace of that kid anymore, or the happiness he once saw in his brother, and Genji swallows at how sad that is. When has he stopped seeing Hanzo smile? He misses his attack and Hanzo counters him gripping harshly his wrist and twisting it at an impossible angle at his back. Genji irremediably falls to his knees.

“It does not look like you are trying,” Hanzo snarls. Always so restless and pushing himself to extenuation.

“Mada mada,” Genji says.

“Strive for perfection,” Hanzo says and scowls at him. One thing he can admit: Hanzo always gets the better of him.

The words bristle all the fibers in Genji’s body, so he stands again and faces Hanzo. They dance around each other. Genji is angry, of course, he is. His brother cannot see beyond win or lose and if he wants to bite the dust he will. Genji has to attack again, and he remembers when they were kids, he remembers his weak spot and how easily Hanzo will fall under his next attack.

But he won’t give away his plan acting too soon. Genji waits, tempts Hanzo with foolish, sloppy attacks so he lets his guard down. Hanzo does, too soon. He watches his brother glance briefly at his lips and Genji realizes he has a smug smile and parted lips as he breathes nervously, anticipating a victory.

Genji uses his advantage and grasps Hanzo’s arm in two places, wrist and elbow. He twists and uses the leverage from his legs smartly. Hanzo follows with a somersault and hits the ground. But Genji doesn’t stop there, he straddles Hanzo and secures both his wrists against the tatami with a triumphant, eat-shitting grin on his face.

“You have some skill then,” Hanzo says proudly and smiles, melting Genji’s heart.

Genji relishes in the sweet smile of his brother, his chest going up and down faster and the spark of pride in his eyes. Deep, black eyes he drowns into unabashedly. He knows he should move, stand, free the hold on him, but he can’t, he won’t. His heart thumps strongly and his mouth is suddenly dry.

“Genji…” Hanzo murmurs, his name leaves his mouth in a faint gasp Genji has all the tools to read properly now.

Hanzo tries to stand but Genji pushes him back to the ground and presses his body into him, trying to provoke a reaction, something in his brother. Somewhat Hanzo’s face is unreadable. If he is uncomfortable or angry Genji can’t tell. He does writhe under him though, tries to squirm out of his hold.

“Genji,” Hanzo gasps and looks away.

Then Genji sees it. Guiltiness, embarrassment, pain, and loneliness in how Hanzo closes his eyes and turns his head to a side, in how he desperately tries to end the close distance of their bodies but yields under him willingly. Hanzo wants him, Genji knows, but won’t admit it.

“I like how my name sounds in your ragged breath,” Genji whispers.

He wants it to be a praise, but he fears he has gone too far and a cold shiver runs through his spine. It is brief and is replaced by a mischievous smile when he witnesses the soft pink turn into bright red in Hanzo’s cheeks. How gorgeous Hanzo is, glancing at him with hooded lids and flushed at his loving but terribly inappropriate words.

Genji frees Hanzo’s wrists and sits back on top of him. Hanzo doesn’t move, swallows nervously but keeps his gaze. Then he notices the hard bulge under his backside and Genji is the one blushing, also aroused by the situation in ways he would’ve never imagined.

“Hanzo…” he whispers, shyly, not knowing how to get out of this without simply collapsing onto his brother’s chest to steal a kiss.

Because now he wants to kiss Hanzo, wants those pink, perfect lips for his own to taste, and bite, and bruise until they are swollen and red by his doing. Genji doesn’t care if it’s right or if it’s wrong because he wants him, needs him, knows Hanzo wants it too. And there is nothing Genji wants more in this world than to please the creature under him with all his being.

“Hanzo,” a raspy voice says from the entrance of the dojo, startling both.

Genji stiffens and stands nimbly, his father’s voice is not something to ignore even if he hasn’t been called out. Hanzo is still stock still on the ground and Genji extends a hand to help him up and urges him with fearful eyes. Hanzo finally takes the hint, and his hand, and stands beside him. Before releasing, Genji caresses the back of his hand with a thumb but Hanzo releases the hold so quickly he doesn’t know if he has noticed the gesture. After all, Genji thanks the loose hakama trousers.

“Father,” Hanzo simply acknowledges his presence, and his façade is up again. Genji sighs.

“Get ready for tonight. The Elders demand your presence,” Sojiro says and Hanzo bows his head to him and then to Genji before joining his father’s side. The ruthless shape of Sojiro turns on the balls of his feet ready to leave, but he stops at the doorstep and glances back at Genji.

“I am glad you are following your brother’s steps, sparrow,” he says and walks decisively towards the door, not even waiting for an answer.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Genji murmurs, low enough he believes Sojiro hasn’t heard him, but there is a flick, a short pause in his walking that makes him think otherwise.

The last thing Genji sees is Hanzo turning his head back to look at him and bless him with that sweet smile he hasn’t seen in years. Not a simple twitch on the corner on his lip, not a half-smile, or a smirk. A true smile that beams and lightens up the room and Genji’s heart. A smile to die for.

»»------------------------««

 

Hanzo isn’t home yet since he left with their father, and it is the first time Genji is worried. His brother is often busied with the Shimada clan business and Genji is so accustomed to it he has never really thought about how unfair this situation is. Hanzo is home and then _they_ require him and has to leave everything and hasn’t been home in eighteen hours straight. Genji can only imagine what he is up to and curses his damn father for stealing Hanzo’s youth like this.

He should’ve seen it coming since those early teenage years when Hanzo was kept in endless lectures while he was dismissed early, or when his father snatched him to accompany him to the Shimada building in Hanamura and Genji stayed home to play and dream like the young boy he was. Genji is angry not only at his father but with himself because the last three years it hasn’t been Hanzo the one isolating himself, the Elders and their father has stolen him from Genji.

And -Genji smears a tear from his cheek- he has been too busy going out, making friends, doing nothing, and spending less and less time with him. Hanzo asked for nothing, in fact, he has let him be, giving him space and… fuck. Genji gets angrier under the sheets and kicks them out of the way, sitting on the futon and holding his head in his hands. Why hasn’t he noticed earlier? Why has he been so selfish?

A faint light in Hanzo’s room seeps through the partially opened shoji and Genji hesitates if he should go in despite his inner turmoil. He stands and ambles towards the door, sticking his head out. Hanzo is standing, taking his kyudo-gi off, bare chest, the dragon tattoo exposed beautifully in the dim light.

“Hanzo?” Genji whispers and his brother turns around to glance at him with dull eyes.

“Go to sleep,” Hanzo says curtly.

Genji notices then the bandage on his right arm and drops of blood soaking the dressing. He imagines what Hanzo has to do tonight. He has been in danger and all because of the clan and the Shimada family. He curses his father and their destiny for belonging to this family of crime lords and yakuza that will be the end of them before they even reach adulthood.

“Where have you been?” Genji asks, ignoring his brother’s advice and entering the room. Hanzo is in his boxers and rummages into the oshiire for his jinbei.

“Business,” Hanzo says distractedly.

“You’re hurt,” Genji says and sits on Hanzo’s futon while his brother puts on his clothes.

“It’s nothing,” Hanzo murmurs. “Go to bed.”

Genji huffs, annoyed, and gets in Hanzo’s futon decisively, making himself comfortable there, his arms behind his head and an unnerving grin on his lips. Hanzo turns around and snorts when he spots Genji there. The gloomy mood seems to vanish from his face because the corner of his mouth twitches up and Hanzo smiles.

“What are you doing, Genji?” he asks, folding his arms over his chest with the jinbei still half undone.

“I’m going to bed,” Genji quips and sticks his tongue out at him.  “Kick me out or shut up.”

Hanzo deflates, beaten after the long day he has had and lies beside him. The futon is a single, and they huddle against each other. The Shimadas turn to a side face to face, using an arm for a pillow. Genji leans over Hanzo to turn off the light and they are plunged into the darkness in no time.

“Are you alright, onii-san?” Genji whispers. He can’t see Hanzo, but he can sense his ragged breath, and if he concentrates, he can listen to his racing heart.

“Better now,” Hanzo says after a few moments of silence. “Why are you here?”

The question stings more than Genji would want to admit but Hanzo has every right to ask. In other circumstances, he’d be out getting drunk not here in his bed. Though there is no other place he wants to be right now.

“I…” Genji babbles, unsure. “We haven’t been spending time together like we used to and it is my fault.”

“It is not,” Hanzo says. His eyes, getting used to the darkness, help Genji glimpse a sad smile on his brother’s lips. “My duty keeps me from you, and it is normal that you pursue your own life.”

“But anija, I miss you,” Genji confesses and reaches to hold Hanzo awkwardly in the position they are into, his right arm tangled under Hanzo’s arm so he can stroke his back while his lips press innocently at his forehead.

“Genji…” Hanzo says and nuzzles at his neck while Genji’s hand goes up and runs his fingers through those black locks that are softer than any silk he has touched before. “I miss you too.”

“Let’s not miss each other anymore, onii-san,” Genji purrs. “Aishiteru yo, even if I don’t say it often.” Hanzo shudders under his hug, melts even, and Genji holds him closer because there is no way the younger Shimada is letting his brother escape from him tonight.

“Thank you, Genji,” Hanzo whispers and his lips brush slightly his Adam’s apple as he pours out every word; his arm circling his waist protectively curls up his stomach.

“We could run away, you know?” Genji jokes, trying to distract himself and not get a full hard on now. That would probably kill the cuddly mood.

“Or we could build an empire, you and me,” Hanzo says and chuckles.

“I’d rather run away, anija,” Genji says very seriously but then joins in with a soft snickering.

They tangle around each other, relishing in a much-missed company and Genji curses his past self for being so blind and not realizing his brother’s feelings. Hanzo’s feelings for him, more than brotherly love, more than anything he has felt in his life. It is pure and genuine and he loves it. Genji loves him back, he realizes while he strokes that heavenly, silky hair, while he nuzzles at his brother’s chest and lets him hold him instead. Safe, and cared for, loved, all he ever wanted is waiting for him in Hanzo’s arms. And Genji smiles because he knows he is all his brother wants too. He has to be.

That morning Genji wakes up alone in Hanzo’s room and he rolls and breathes Hanzo’s scent on the pillow so greedily he moans and hums meanwhile. And he is hard, again, as though he is on heat and can’t keep his hands from himself because Hanzo startles his nights, his days, and his dreams and he wants a relief that he won’t achieve. Not like this, but Genji succumbs.

»»------------------------««

  
Hanzo is at the family onsen inside the property, and Genji knows and wants to join him. After the lasts few days, he has been sleeping in Hanzo’s bed most nights, even Hanzo sneaked into his room when he came back home late from another _family business_ and Genji is more than pleased that they are spending so much time together again.

Though Genji is unable to forget what he saw, and he has fantasized about it more times he wants to admit, but making a move on Hanzo is not that easy. He has no way to predict, as much as he knows his brother, how is he going to react. And the more time passes the more Genji gets scared and doubts how well he is reading the situation.

Genji prowls nervously around the entrance of the onsen for the ninth time. He has already taken his clothes off and his only company is a small towel to cover his privates. There is nothing wrong with taking a hot bath with his anija, except maybe he wants to kiss his anija, touch him, and… Genji curses and follows the path that leads to the hot spring, hoping the steam will conceal the pink on his cheeks.

Hanzo is there, his hair up in a bun, eyes closed, and Genji gasps at the sight and smiles until his brother opens an eye and acknowledges his presence, relaxing again. He hides in the warm water until he feels the cold breeze only on his shoulders and goes to sit next to Hanzo, placing the towel in his head.

It’s been ages since he has come here with Hanzo or his father, and now that he enjoys the relaxing embrace of the warm water, the cold breeze on his flushed face and the pleasant noise of the stream, he wonders why he hasn’t been joining Hanzo more often.

“I would’ve invited you if I would’ve known,” Hanzo says, glancing at him.

“Do not worry, anija,” Genji says and waves his hand to dismiss the subject. The bruise on his forearm has disappeared. It isn’t more than a faint yellowish shadow where there were marks of teeth not long ago. He needs to find out Hanzo’s true feelings or he will go mad thinking about it.

“So…” Genji says.

“Hm?” Hanzo frowns.

“What do you like?” Genji stupidly asks, and when his brother’s frown intensifies, he coughs and curses inwardly how hard is to flirt with Hanzo but how easy is to fuck someone else. “I mean, boys? Girls? You must like something or someone…” It comes out casual enough to mask the conversation into something pretty normal between two brothers.

“Why are you asking me that? You… _know_ ,” Hanzo says and hides a half-smile with his hand.

Genji’s heart stops, but then he understands what his brother is saying, he knows Hanzo likes boys, always have known, even though girls tried to pester him at any opportunity Hanzo always fell for the boys. That’s what he knows.

“I’m just making conversation, anija,” Genji says. “I haven’t seen you with anyone lately so… I was wondering…”

“I have no time for relationships,” Hanzo says, losing his smile.

“But you have needs,” Genji says all knowing and then rectifies. “We all do.” Genji winks at Hanzo and his brother blushes adorably.

“Genji!” Hanzo says and chuckles, covering his face with a hand.

“Don’t do that,” Genji furrows his eyebrows. “You are the prettiest when you smile.”

Hanzo stares at him and Genji will drown in those black, beautiful eyes of his irremediably if he doesn’t break the spell. Or worse, he will close the distance and trap those lips into his own to take what he wants.

“I could hook you up with a friend if you want,” Genji says and then hates himself for it. What if Hanzo says yes? He doesn’t want Hanzo dating or seeing anyone but him, and yet those stupid words have left his mouth and he can see a spark of sadness in his brother’s eyes at the suggestion.

“I’m not like you,” Hanzo says, his eyes fixed on the steamy water surrounding them.

“What do you mean?” Genji asks. He doesn’t even know why he is surprised at Hanzo being an asshole, it is not the first time they have had this conversation.

“I do not sleep with random guys,” Hanzo harshly says.

Genji snorts, and huffs, offended by that statement. Hanzo can’t judge him, not because he likes to have a little fun sometimes, not when Hanzo likes sex as much as he does and doesn’t dare to take what he wants.

“Fuck off,” Genji curses and wants to leave Hanzo there on his own, the gods forbid him from scandalizing his brother with his behavior.

“I am just saying,” Hanzo says, more rudely than he means. “That I do not sell myself short as you do.”

“Are you calling me a slut now?” Genji snarls at him as he stands in a spur of the moment, exposing his muscled body and the bright pink skin into the cold night and Hanzo’s sight. Genji blushes deeply when he feels Hanzo’s eyes on him, on his hard length standing firmly right in front of him because of course, this is the perfect moment to get a boner. “From all the people, I did not expect you to judge me, Hanzo.”

Hanzo is speechless, he is staring at Genji and is panting, blushing, and unable to take his eyes off him. It makes Genji angrier if possible, and far from being ashamed, he shamelessly folds his arms over his chest and stares back at his brother, still sitting in front of him.

“Stop staring at my dick!” Genji growls. “Or you like it that much?”

Genji turns around, the towel is nowhere to be seen, but he is rightfully pissed at Hanzo. He is trying to understand what they feel for each other but Hanzo is so stubborn and annoying that he simply won’t, no matter how much Genji tries. It has been all a mistake. He has no feelings for his brother. Hanzo has no feelings for him, and he misheard him that fateful night because Hanzo most definitely didn’t moan his name in the middle of an orgasm.

“Genji!” Hanzo desperately calls and stands, grabbing him by the elbow before he can leave.

“What I mean…” Hanzo babbles and Genji turns around to face a deeply ashamed Hanzo, eyes closed, biting his bottom lip and so red his first instinct is to mock him, but he doesn’t.

“What?” Genji growls.

“What I mean is that they do not deserve you!” Hanzo says and opens his watery eyes for Genji to see and melt into that sweet lovestruck glance. Then it hits him. Hanzo is jealous, always has been and now Genji wonders for how long. How many wrongs and how much pain he has inflicted in his anija? If only he had known… he could’ve…

Genji squirms out of Hanzo’s hold, freeing his arm to cup Hanzo’s face with his warm, firm hands and lean forward. Hanzo flinches but doesn’t move while he presses his lips forcefully into his brother’s. Then he winds his arms around his neck -Hanzo doesn’t pull back- and deepens the kiss dragging his lips into the sweet wonders of Hanzo’s mouth.

Then a faint whimper and a moan follow when Hanzo parts his lips and slips a wishful tongue inside Genji’s mouth, and he smiles into the kiss. Because it is even better than he has imagined and he has imagined this more than a thousand times these past days.

“Genji…” Hanzo wails into his mouth.

“Shut up,” Genji protest and joins their lips again.

Naked as they are, they don’t mind. Genji is feeling his hard length rubbing against Hanzo’s thigh and vice versa and he loves every bit of it. His heart is thumping trying to escape his chest, beating so hard he feels it in his head and in every part of his being, but Genji gives it all into the kiss because it is what Hanzo deserves. So he bites, and licks, drinking every single moan Hanzo pours into his mouth. Even when he thrusts his tongue deep inside Hanzo his brother whines and receives him obediently.

His hands roam freely over Hanzo’s naked body. His back is a muscled dream he craves to explore thoroughly, his abs toned and defined, and Hanzo’s strong arms grip firmly his waist as though he fears Genji pulling away. He chuckles at the thought high with rapture. They forget the cold, the wetness of their bodies, the onsen, and everything that has nothing to do with their bodies rutting against each other. The kiss absorbs them until they pull away for air, reluctant to break the kiss, angry at needing oxygen because Genji knows the only thing he needs is him.

“Anija,” Genji says looking directly into Hanzo’s eyes so he can see he is full of love for him. Hanzo does because he grants him the most loving smile, the one Genji adores and will pursue for the rest of his life because brings him endless joy.

He forces Hanzo to walk backward until he sits again and gasps at the warm water covering his body, and Genji straddles him, shamelessly, no need to be careful anymore, not when he is burning from the inside and needs this to not combust into thin air and disappear forever.

“Not here,” Hanzo whispers. “Anyone could see.”

“I do not care,” Genji mumbles against his mouth, palming the back of his neck to bring Hanzo into a lewd kiss all tongue and teeth.

“Genji…” Hanzo tries to complain but yields, especially when Genji wraps his hard cock under the water. Deft fingers finally find what they’d been craving, that perfect round cock of Hanzo. Just to find it hard and willing, throbbing and longing for a soft touch. The way Hanzo writhes under him makes him feel powerful; how he is stirring Hanzo up with a sloppy hand jerking him at an awkward angle.

“Please,” Hanzo begs. “Genji, please.”

“Tell me,” Genji says and sucks at his lower lip. “If you want, I’ll stop but you will break my heart.”

“Don’t you dare,” Hanzo hisses and bites his neck.

Genji moans and earns another harsh bite. Hanzo sucks his neck and bites mercilessly, and he tilts his head back and relishes in the wet tongue that is lapping greedily the full expanse of his throat to bite again. His dragon, taking finally what is rightfully his.

Hanzo’s hand reaches for his length too and strokes him ungently, urgently even, as though Hanzo wants to get both off fast, scared of waking up from this dream; this wet fantasy mixed with the noise of the stream, the splash of their hands under the water and both their cocks equally swollen and hard.

Genji touches Hanzo as he would touch himself, gently, lovingly, twisting his wrist, making love to himself and squeezing his orgasm patiently, but Hanzo is rough and demanding, and Genji feels a lingering pressure in his loin at an orgasm being stolen from him rather than aroused.

Both come fast and spill white stripes into the water, mouths desperately panting for air at the same time they try to kiss, messy, sloppy kiss they absolutely love. Animalistic, instinctive, raw, everything they are. Dragons longing for each other for too long and finally unleashing their most secret desire.

“I am sorry,” Hanzo cries, releasing his softened cock and pressing his forehead into Genji’s chest. He sobs and cries, breaking Genji’s heart.

“Don’t you ever say that again,” Genji demands, holding him so close and tight Hanzo complains. “Ever again, there is nothing to apologize for.”

“I have tried to stay away from you,” Hanzo sobs. “The dragons know I have tried.”

“Don’t, please, anija,” Genji says and kisses his face in a new place with every word. And keeps chanting praises and loving words to his brother until Hanzo laughs at how cheesy he is and then Genji keeps going and pours his heart out for Hanzo to take and do whatever he wants with it.

“Aishite imasu,” Hanzo confesses and kisses Genji’s swollen lips with his own bruised ones.

“I know,” Genji says with a smug smile.

They hold on to each other and sink into a comfortable silence where Genji explores Hanzo’s hand, touches his fingers, plays with them, clasp their hands together. Until Hanzo cups his face with that same hand and places a kiss that makes the others seem lascivious at how chaste it is.

“I know you are not a slut,” Hanzo says.

“Well… thank you?” Genji says and snorts at the statement.

“I am trying to apologize, please, it came out wrong,” Hanzo says and by how serious he is, Genji knows it is genuine.

“You’ve been an asshole,” Genji says and regrets a little how Hanzo’s eyes glitter with repenting.

“I am an asshole, most of the time,” Hanzo says and sighes. “Accept my apologies, please, I was…” Genji arches an eyebrow at him and a half-smile spreads on his lips, waiting for it. “I was jealous.”

“Because?” Genji smiles, finally brave enough to coax the words out of Hanzo’s heart.

“Don’t push it,” Hanzo complains and rolls his eyes, embarrassed.

“Because?”

“Because I am in love with you, and have been for years,” Hanzo says and swallows, glancing directly into Genji’s eyes while his little brother beams at him at the confession.

“I kind of like you too,” Genji teases and Hanzo nudges him.

Genji holds Hanzo again, buries his face in the crook of his neck. Peppering kisses follow the caresses their hands spare on his bodies. They can’t stop touching each other now, turning the unfamiliar weirdness into a pleasant I’ve-been-doing-this-all-my-life instead.

“We are not supposed to do this here, you know?” Hanzo says and glances at the water between them.

“What?” Genji asks and then makes a raunchy gesture with his hand. “That?”

“Yes, that,” Hanzo chuckles and stops the movement trapping Genji’s hand. Hanzo has always been shier than Genji, not as skilled in demonstrations of love as his little brother; but the other night, and tonight, he has discovered something about Hanzo that was hidden and Genji is delighted at that.

“Are you telling me you have never rubbed one off here at the onsen?” Genji asks, astonished.

“Of course not,” Hanzo says. “People take baths here.”

“Well, I take baths and jerk off,” Genji says and laughs.

“I suppose there is always a first time for everything,” Hanzo says while a glimpse of a mischievous smirk pops on his face.

“And a second time…” Genji teases while his hand travels under water once more.

It’s all downhill from that evening, the night caught them at the onsen, second times happened, no more shame or fear because joy filled their gleeful hearts. They didn’t leave until the skin on their fingers was wrinkled and the heat unbearable. Dinner was fun trying to explain why three hours at the onsen was a good decision when their skin is pink and burning red. Genji struggling to hide the bite marks and red bruises Hanzo painted on his skin. But they beam, all the way back to the house, sitting across the table at dinner, the next morning, training together, everywhere. They beam at each other because they finally know, their freedom resides in themselves. They know.

»»------------------------««

 

The house inner walls made of repositionable shoji are thin, the light of the night seeps through, the inside lightning glows outside, and the noises escaping Hanzo’s room tonight are more than self-explanatory to any soul that passes nearby. If they dare to speak out loud the things happening there under a dim light and risk the rage of the Shimadas.

“Genji,” Hanzo moans. “No more teasing.”

“I haven’t even started yet…”

Genji, lying on his brother’s chest, admires the lascivious work of art he has made of his skin. Fading marks of teeth, pink circles around them, skin glistening with saliva and sweat and purple hickeys. Everything is his doing and he couldn’t be prouder. He takes again a swollen nipple between his lips and sucks at the same time Hanzo whines as a complaint. Genji loves doing that.

“I should’ve known you’d be like this,” Hanzo purrs, not at all disappointed at his statement.

Straightening up, Genji kisses Hanzo and hums his happiness into his mouth while his right-hand circles a teasing thumb around a perked nip. Hanzo’s kisses are different every time, sometimes he steals an ungentle bite and others, like tonight, Hanzo is soft and warm like a cozy blanket all you want is to snuggle into.

Genji has quickly learned how to make a sore mess of his brother and uses it to his advantage every time. While their mouths dance, his hand traces an invisible tickling path down Hanzo’s amazingly well-sculpted torso until he finds his throbbing length. With a groan, Genji wraps his hand around Hanzo’s girth and the same thumb circles the tip, smearing a clear bead right on the slit to steal a loud moan from his brother.

“Have I told you how perfect your cock is?” Genji mumbles against his mouth.

“Every time you get your hands on it, Genji,” Hanzo teases and licks Genji’s lips. “Or your mouth…”

Genji smirks at the suggestion and kisses his brother goodbye while he drags his swollen wet lips down his chest and stomach, crawling down on the bed and settling between Hanzo’s knees. Genji fetches a forgotten pillow and, with Hanzo’s help, places it under his backside. A muscled heavy leg rests on his shoulder and he greedily grabs the other too, scooting closer and kissing Hanzo’s inner thighs one after the other.

His own erection is trapped against the mattress but it is all about pleasing Hanzo right now and teasing a bit more. Genji presses his tongue at Hanzo’s hilt while his hand plays with his most private parts, pulling, squeezing, pure teasing; then he runs all the way up his cock with a flat tongue until he can savor the salty taste of Hanzo on the tip.

“Fuck, Genji,” Hanzo curses and tries to buck his hips up.

Genji chuckles, amused at how he can make Hanzo lose control so easily. With the help of his right hand, he takes the gorgeous cock in front of him and traps the head into his mouth. Genji twirls his tongue on the tip and feels the leaking precum fill his mouth while he sucks and Hanzo moans.

Tonight he wants to steal and store in his mind as many noises he can from Hanzo, moans, whines, curses, wails and his name. He wants -needs- his name on his brother’s lips. Genji considers himself experienced enough to drive his brother mad with pleasure, even though Hanzo, surprisingly, gives the best blowjobs as Genji had the pleasure to find out the other day.

“Please,” Hanzo says and tugs at Genji’s hair.

His anija is an impatient dragon in bed, so Genji swallows him whole inch by inch until he struggles with the tightness in his throat and gags briefly before relaxing again. Only then he sucks, and bobs his head, pulling that wonderful, thick cock in and out of his mouth and throat rhythmically.

It doesn’t matter he needs to breathe, doesn’t matter the burn at the back of his throat, or that swollen cock filling his mouth. He wants to eat him whole, his dragon, and the moans and praises only encourage him to keep going. Hanzo is on the verge of orgasm, Genji knows because the balls of his feet press demandingly between his shoulder blades, and he pants and moves his hips frantically so he stops. pulls him all out with a wet lewd noise and secures a hand at the base of his cock. He almost feels sorry for Hanzo and the wail of frustration when he doesn’t let him come.

“Not yet, onii-san,” Genji teases and mouths at his balls playfully waiting until it is safe again.

Hanzo wants to complain but he can only produce something that resembles a cry and Genji glances up at him. Those hooded lids hide watery dark eyes like a well and those parted lips want to speak but can’t.

“Are you okay?” Genji asks.

“Yes,” Hanzo gasps and smiles sweetly. “That was something else.”

“You just wait, brother,” Genji teases. “Hand me the lube.”

Hanzo reaches under the pillow and fumbles for a moment until he takes out the bottle and opens the lid, squeezing some lube on his hand. Genji warms it up and crawls a little lower, biting Hanzo’s inner thigh and making him flinch. Hanzo hooks one of his legs by the knee pit and blushes while looking down at Genji.

“I can do that,” Hanzo shyly says.

“I want to do it,” Genji says and meets his brother’s gaze while a finger breaches him unexpectedly and Hanzo clenches around it. “Guide me, anija.” Hanzo nods and bites his bottom lip harshly while Genji pushes his finger in and out of him.

Genji outlines the ring muscle, attentively looking at his finger working Hanzo open while he kisses his inner thigh distractedly. Hanzo is soon asking for another and Genji complies, patiently, amazed at how Hanzo is enduring all this teasing, his cock swollen and hard against his navel.

“You are so beautiful, Hanzo,” Genji whispers.

The moans fill the room again when he is buried to the second knuckle and fucks Hanzo with his fingers, stretching him, the pressure recedes at the intruders and suddenly he can snatch and spread his fingers tentatively. Hanzo is gorgeous, beautiful, sweaty sore mess that whines and cries out a _please_ when he adds a third finger.

“More,” Hanzo asks and Genji chuckles, ignoring his petition but sinking his fingers deep inside him, twisting his wrist, fucking him faster and trying to find that spot that will send a jolt of pleasure through Hanzo’s body. Genji finds it, his fingertips barely brush against it when Hanzo bites his own hand to muffle his needy whines.

“Hurry,” Hanzo urges.

“No, I want to savor the moment, anija,” Genji teases but knows he can’t take much teasing either and leaves him empty.

“There will be more moments, hurry,” Hanzo says and turns around, getting rid of the pillow under his ass and standing on his four while he rests his chest on the futon and arches his back at Genji.

“Look at you, so impatient, onii-san,” Genji says.

He leans forward, attracted to that beautiful ass presented to him and buries his face in it. Genji sips his tongue out and sinks it lewdly on that sleek hole, tasting the lube and feeling the heat coming from it. It is so soft and tender, ready for him, trying to clench into the air and trapping briefly his tongue.

Genji mouths at it, laps, and puts his tongue inside as much as he can, then he does it again, mesmerized at something he has never done before but seems everything he wants right now at the sight of Hanzo’s sinful hole there for him. And Hanzo moans desperately, bucking his ass back into his tongue and Genji knows he could make him come like this, but his hand is already stroking his own hard cock and he won’t last, he needs him now.

A last wet kiss on his ass and a bite on his butt cheek make Hanzo curse while Genji sleeks his own length with lube and shudders at how sensitive he is. The teasing goes both ways, apparently.

“Turn around. I want to see you,” Genji says.

“No, like this, go on,” Hanzo says and glances back at him with needy eyes. “Fuck me.”

How do you say no to that? Genji can’t. He groans and spreads Hanzo’s knees further apart while he positions himself at his entrance, the tip of his cock pressing demandingly into that stretched hole. Hanzo moans and tries to push back but Genji secures his ass with both hands and sinks himself slowly into his brother.

Hanzo is tight, and hot, and a fucking dream. He traps his aching cock wonderfully and Genji gasps and is out of breath all of a sudden. He collapses on Hanzo’s back with all the weight of his body but his brother’s knees hold them both. Then Genji rocks his hips while Hanzo’s ass stretches around him; how Hanzo envelops his width and moans at every movement he makes. So Genji moves, and inch by inch, his hard cock disappears into his brother.

Genji holds him, tangles his arms around Hanzo when he bottoms out to the hilt and bursts with impatience. “I’ll please all your fantasies,” Genji whispers in his ear. “Your darkest dreams. Everything.” Every word sends a warm breeze that clenches Hanzo’s hole around him.

“Genji, please,” Hanzo whines and turns his head to a side.

Genji’s lips find his cheek, and he spares kisses and wet strokes of his tongue while he thrusts into Hanzo, picking up a pace that will send them both over the edge soon. Genji knows it, but he keeps moving, faster, harder, stealing the most wonderful noises from his brother’s mouth, but he wants his name again, his name while Hanzo comes.

“Say my name,” Genji mumbles against his skin, feeling the burning red cheeks of Hanzo under his lips.

“Genji, please, Genji,” Hanzo obeys and clasps his hands around his brother’s.

Genji groans and his onslaughts become deeper, pulling almost all the way out to thrust back into Hanzo mercilessly. Then he hits that spot again and Hanzo shudders, so he does it again, same angle, harder, and again, stroking his brother’s prostate and he swears to himself he will learn that by heart for future times.

“Genji,” Hanzo moans again.

“Scream my name,” Genji says breathless, and licks his brother’s ear, biting the lobe harshly and then biting the base of his neck while all Hanzo can do his repeat his name as a mantra, first a whisper, a mumble, muffled by his own ragged breath.

“Genji!” Then a loud moan that sounds exactly like his name.

Genji’s hips slap repeatedly the back of his ass and thighs while he shoves himself in short deep thrust and Hanzo comes, he clenches firmly around his cock and spills himself on the mattress while Genji tries to move, trapped there by a pulsing hole that swallows him whole. He needs to come and rocks his hips desperately until Hanzo relaxes and he fucks him hard and fast, greedily looking for his own orgasm, pursuing his own pleasure.

A few frantic onslaughts that pin Hanzo to the bed are enough, and Genji comes inside Hanzo, filling him with his warm pearlescent seed. He keeps moving and rocking his hips until he has nothing more to give, and they both fall onto the futon, Hanzo trapped between the mattress and his body. Genji pants heavily and can’t suppress the smile conquering his lips at how infinitely happy he is, especially when he sees the same blissed-out expression on his lover.

His softened cock slowly slides outside Hanzo followed by a white spur of come but he doesn’t mind, and stays there kissing his brother’s back and nuzzling at his nape, relishing in how fucking good Hanzo smells sweaty and after sex, and how that silky hair tickles his nose.

This is Genji’s favorite part, when Hanzo is sated, his dragon satisfied and purring, defeated under him. He doesn’t move because he knows Hanzo will complain if he does, so he stays like that and gives his brother the love he deserves after making love to him how he demands. He waits until Hanzo turns around and pushes Genji on his back to nestle at his chest. Demanding dragon that wants to cuddle, not minding the mess underneath.

“Aishiteru,” Hanzo mumbles while Genji strokes his silky tousled hair.

“Hey, onii-san,” Genji says without thinking. “Where do you hide your toys?”

“What toys?” Hanzo stiffens. “How do you...?” He leaves Genji’s safe embrace and looks at him with fearful eyes. “Have you been meddling around my things?

“Oh shit,” Genji says and then snorts.

“Do not laugh!” Hanzo complains, but Genji is nothing more than a laughing mess, chuckling and holding his stomach while his clear laugh fills the emptiness of the night. “I’m serious!” Hanzo nudges him and tries to stop the nonsense.

“I saw you,” Genji says, and a guffaw leaves right after Hanzo straddles him to make him stop and tackles him on the mattress again. “I watched you…”

“What do you mean?”

“I watched you with that big dildo of yours,” Genji confesses as a wolfish grin conquer his face and he glances at his embarrassed brother.

“No, you did not,” Hanzo says, jaw dropped, hands pressing on his chest with too much force.

“Yes I did, one night I came back earlier than usual,” Genji says.

“It cannot be,” Hanzo says and buries his face in his brother’s chest, burning bright red and embarrassed as ever in his life while he groans his frustration.

“It’s alright, onii-san,” Genji chuckles and envelops him with his arms.

“You saw me,” Hanzo mumbles against his flesh and sobs but that only makes Genji snort.

“We just fucked,” Genji points the obvious and laughs again at his brother, so ashamed he still can’t look at him in the eyes and hides his face in his chest, grunting.

“But you saw me,” Hanzo says and looks at him. He is so red Genji melts and cups his face to find it warm and puffy. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Why? Would you have let me join you?” Genji arches an eyebrow at Hanzo while his thumbs caress his cheeks lovingly.

“I would have probably thrown the dildo at your face,” Hanzo says and rolls his eyes. At least he knows himself enough to admit that.

“Wow, that would’ve hurt, anija,” Genji pouts. “It was huge, you know?”

“Genji!”

Hanzo buries his face again in his chest, but Genji rolls them over and tackles Hanzo on the bed, kissing his sweet, flushed face until he steals a smile from him; that smile he lives for, the one his brother deserves instead of that stern face his fate forces on him. And while they kiss and melt into each other Genji swears to himself he will make Hanzo smile for the rest of his life. Nothing can stop the Shimadas if they’re together, no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! <333 Please, let me know if you did!! ^___^  
> Thank you (๑◔‿◔๑)
> 
> Glosary:  
> Aniue, Anija and onii-san are Japanese words to refer to your elder brother from noble to humble (there is a looot more than those lol).  
> Shoji are sliding portable doors made from paper and wood.  
> An oshiire is a closet used for storage.  
> A futon is the Japanese traditional style of bedding (a mattress and a duvet).  
> An onsen is a Japanese hot spring.  
> Hakama are traditional Japanese trousers.  
> Aishite imasu and aishiteru mean I love you (the former is more formal than the later)


End file.
